Liechtenstein x Estonia (muy kawiiiiiieee!)
by OMG XXX
Summary: Liechetnsitn and her ssecret luver Estonia git steemy and stuff.


**Don't own hetalia or any of the charactrs...OMG this story goes out to like all my fans and Kalla B., Jordice A., Dominick B., and Amelya R. you guys r my rock omg lol. 3 ~alisson **

**no hate cause haters gonna hate. If you don't ship Estonia x Liecthenstein then just forgit you nobody cares go read your sewfin or SwisAus or whatever. Nobody cares and Estonia x Liechtensiten makes cense so just drop it cause like its such a cute pairing. It's so much bettar then some of the stuff i've seen pore Estonia paired with like Esotnia x Russia, estonia x Canada, Estonia x prussia, and like really weird Estonia x shaqeel o'neil **retardad** like none of them made sence. So just like stop hating like taylor swift says shake it off and thats what i'm doing. **

Liechtinsten was sitting in her kitchen eating some swiss chocolate when a very handsom man, Estonia, walked in. Estonia personally had a crush on Liechtenisten but didnt want Swissterland to beet him up so he just shut up and tried to say hi to Liechtensiten. Estonia was relly horney at the minute to so he realy wanted sex.

"hi Lily," Estonia said whel flexeng his hot abbs, "OMG girl I love ur dress,"

"Thanks," Liechtensten sead wile eating her chocolate," Hey eduard do you want any chocolate? My big brother maade it and I wanted to see if you wanted any."

"Yea," Estonia said and took a pece of chocalate from Liechtenstien, "wow this is real good."

"i no right," Liechtensiten said and saductively bit the chocoate, "Hey babey you doin anything tonite?"

"no not really just u," Estonia said and grabed liecthenstein and put her in his car and drove her to his howse.

"oh gurl i'm gonna make u wanna screem." Estonia said and put liectenstenstin on the bed and was geting a boner. "oh yea look at my boner gurl this is gonna be in u in liek 5 minutis,"

"oh babey i can't wate," Liecthensten said, "wait what will Bash think?"

"i don't care I will beet that swizz up if he brakes up oar love storey..." estonia said and startid making out with liechtenstein. "We're like ment to be baby i don't care what nonoe saeys cause were like peachs and cream we're like sun and moone we're like beans and chips we're like cerel and milk we're ment to be."

"that's so beutifal," Lechtentstin said and begin cryeng, "can u write that down so i don't forgit it?"

"yea," Estonia said and grabed a pen out of his pocket, "want me to sing it for u wile i write it down?'

"yea." liechtenstein said and layed back wile Estonia was singing and terning her on.

Estonia started signing and it was beautful. "WEEEEEEEE ARRRRE LIEKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEANT TO BE! BABBBBEEEY I DON'T CARREEEE WHAAAAATTT NOOONE SAYSSSS CAUSEEEE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AREEEEE LIKEEEE PEEEACHES ANDDDDD CREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWEEEEERRREE LIKEEE SUN AND MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEE WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE ARE LIKEE BEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNSSSS AND CHIIIPPPPPS WE'REEEEEEE LIKEE CERELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL AND MIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLK WEEEEEEEEEE ARE MEAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT TO BEEEEEEEEEE!"

"omg Estonia you're singing is so beutiful!" liecthentistine said now with teers in her eyes.

"yea babey like top corus in the world," esonita said. "now I'm gonna be on top of u."

"oh yea..." liechtentsin said as Estonia monted her and began tryeng to rip off liechtenstin's close.

Soon they were both neked and redy to fuck.

Estonia stick his dick in liechtenstin and was like "OH YEA BABEY DO ME RITE OH MAKE ME FEAL GOOD BABEY YEA LILY ROCK ME O MY GOD!"

Liechtesntien felt kinda bad but realy good cause if her brother Bash fond out hed be realy mad that she was dong Estonia cause she wasent suposed to have sex yet.

soon Estonia was redy to come and so wuz Liechetnesitn.

Estonia's seed spiled out in liechtensitne she came too and she relized they hadnent even botherad with condems or anytheng so she could get pregnat with Estonia's baby and she wanted Estonia's baby but bash probably wold kill lily if she got pregnat.

they fell asleep and estonia kept sienging his song to Lily and telled her she wuz beautufl.

****1 year later**********

Liechtenstin and Estonia were married now they had 3 kids they named them Eduard jr., wallace and Dominick . Eduard jr. was just liek Estonia basicaly a copy of Estonia and Estonia really loved all his kids but secretley Eduard jr was his favorite. Wallace was kinda nerdy but was more like liechtenstene and bash. Dominick was skiney and blonde and looked like a mixtuare betwean Estonia and Liechentsin perfectlely. Dominick was the resault of the one nite stand that Estona and Liechtenteisn had had when they were 14 and 21 ( the one in the storey abov) so Liecjtenstien liked him the moest. Uncle bash liked wallace the best altho he also liked dominick but not Eduard Jr cause he didnt like estonia.

THE END

_ENjoy and pleasssee reveiew cause i really need sum support and beseds it dosn't seem like this fandum has enof luv so pleze give revews and luv cause i need sum. _

_THAnK U!_


End file.
